


Sail your sea, meet your storm

by Kaellig



Series: What do you want from me? [3]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jamie draws, Post-Season 2, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейми пытается представить, где находится сейчас Майкрофт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail your sea, meet your storm

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016
> 
> в названии использована строчка из песни Вьенны Тенг “Harbor”

Море на картине кажется совсем настоящим. Прозрачная зеленоватая вода тепло сверкает на солнце, ленивая волна, чуть пенясь, накатывает на берег, перебирает гальку и ракушки, нерешительно трогает свежий след, оставленный кем-то вот только что в мокром песке.   
Если закрыть глаза, можно представить на миг солоноватый воздух, пахнущий водой, лёгкий ветер в волосах и тепло солнечных лучей на коже. И того, чей след отпечатался у кромки воды и вот-вот сотрётся, не оставив о себе даже воспоминания.  
Джейми не закрывает глаза. Вместо этого она просто накидывает на холст ткань и привычно выбрасывает из головы посторонние мысли.

*

Она не знает, где он. Майкрофт выходит на связь раз в месяц, иногда реже (и тогда она не может найти себе места от беспокойства и злится за это на него и на саму себя) и никогда не даёт никаких намёков на то, где находится. Он мастерски умеет прятать свои следы, этого не отнять.  
Джейми старается не думать о нём, но ничего не может с собой поделать. В течение дня она нередко ловит себя на том, что смотрит неподвижно на карту мира, рассеянно пытаясь угадать, в какой точке земного шара прячется сейчас Майкрофт, как он устроился, хватает ли ему денег, не ввязался ли в какие-нибудь проблемы. Ночью ей снятся тропические острова, горы со снеговыми шапками, египетские пирамиды и прочая туристическая экзотика, словно сошедшая с рекламных проспектов. Джейми говорит себе, что просто слишком давно не брала отпуск и вообще неприлично надолго застряла в Нью-Йорке, вот только в этих снах она всегда не одна.  
Просыпаясь среди ночи, она смотрит на мобильный телефон, уверенная в том, что он вот-вот зазвонит. Этого, конечно, не происходит: Майкрофт предпочитает передавать весточки любыми другими способами. Это разумно и правильно, но ей кажется, что она начинает забывать его голос.

*

Она проводит кистью по холсту, наполняя цветом и глубиной небольшое озеро, зажатое обступившими его горами. На берегу приютился небольшой домик — такой был у её отца, когда Джейми была маленькой, и они проводили в нём каждые выходные.  
На картине, как и на всех остальных, нарисованных ею за это время, нет людей. Она никогда не рисует себя, это неинтересно, и не позволяет себе рисовать Майкрофта, хотя рука постоянно тянется добавить его силуэт. Тем не менее, его присутствие всё равно ощущается, и Джейми не знает, что с этим делать.

*

Отрастил ли он обратно усы? Постриг ли волосы покороче? А может быть, и вовсе перекрасил в другой цвет в попытке изменить внешность?   
Скорее всего, он выглядит сейчас совсем иначе (хотя Джейми уверена, что всё равно бы узнала его, встреться они на улице, она слишком наблюдательна, чтобы не узнать), но она всё равно представляет его таким же, каким запомнила: усталый взгляд, невнятного соломенного цвета волосы, сутулые плечи, обтянутые пиджаком спортивного кроя, руки, вечно спрятанные в карманы джинсов.   
Вслед за этим воспоминанием приходят другие — его запах, тепло его кожи, уверенные прикосновения его рук. Джейми вздрагивает и неожиданно чувствует себя невероятно уязвимой и беззащитной. Ей не нравится это ощущение. Она в очередной раз запрещает себе думать о Майкрофте (это помогает обычно не больше, чем на полдня) и с головой погружается в работу.   
Это так глупо. Они никогда больше не встретятся, она должна это понимать. Майкрофт — которого уже никто никогда не назовёт этим именем — уехал навсегда, начал новую жизнь, и вскоре он поймёт, что держаться за прошлое не стоит. Он порвёт последние связи, выбросит всё лишнее из сердца и окончательно превратится в другого, чужого и незнакомого человека. Ей самой, напротив, пора бы уже стать прежней собой, отбросить сантименты. Пока Джейми продолжает работать на ФБР, она в относительной безопасности, но как только её часть сделки будет выполнена и она окажется свободна, ей придётся очень тщательно следить за каждым своим шагом. В её бизнесе непростительно быть слабым, а слабостью может оказаться любая привязанность. 

*

Она рисует залитую ночной темнотой узкую улочку, фонари не горят, только слева над крышами выглядывает краешек поднимающейся луны. Впереди, наполовину скрывшись уже за углом, идёт мужчина — едва различимая тёмная фигура, и может показаться, что это просто тень, просто краска легла слишком густо. Джейми и сама не уверена, есть ли там кто-то или нет — как не уверена и в том, думает ли о ней сейчас далёкий-далёкий Майкрофт.

*

Её проблема в том, что она слишком хорошо знает обоих Холмсов. Они с Майкрофтом провели вместе не так много времени, но он во многом похож на брата, и Джейми не составило труда достроить его образ, опираясь на характер Шерлока. Их главная общая черта — неспособность быть равнодушными. Шерлоку удаётся скрывать это чуть лучше, он успешно выдаёт себя за социопата, настолько, что даже самые близкие люди не знают, чего от него ждать. Майкрофт, быть может, более скрытен, но его глаза выдают его с головой — глаза человека, всерьёз отдающегося обязательствам и привязанностям. Глаза человека, который не умеет лгать, говоря о том, что чувствует.  
Она не могла видеть его глаза в тот момент, когда он предлагал ей уехать с ним, но слышала его голос и знает, что он был искренен. И сколько бы она ни говорила себе, что всё это — глупые безосновательные мечты, подобающие скорее подростку, нежели взрослой, умудрённой опытом женщине, сердцем Джейми знает, что Майкрофт её ждёт.  
Она подходит к завешенной тканью картине и сдёргивает покрывало. В глаза ударяет густая зелень воды, студия словно наполняется запахами океана и нагретого солнцем песка. Майкрофту пошёл бы загар.   
Ей действительно чертовски необходим отпуск. Остаётся лишь надеяться на то, что в той стране, где он нашёл себе убежище, есть море, солнце и песок. Потому что он может даже не сомневаться: она приедет туда. Однажды. Совсем скоро.


End file.
